


Incubus In Hamburg

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Bottom John, Bottom Paul, Come Inflation, Demon Summoning, Hamburg Era, I need christ, Inflation, M/M, Magical Realism, NSFW, Poor John, Size Difference, Somnophilia, This is really nasty, crack fic???! I really don’t know, demon penis are huge, poor paul, this is a rape fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Saltar had been summoned by someone and this someone resides here, in this squalid cinema’s back in Hamburg.'This is really NSFW beware before click on it





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language as you'll see  
I'm the same author of 'Onahole' and I need an exorcism

Saltar had been summoned by someone and this someone resides here, in this squalid cinema’s back in Hamburg.

The poor fools who called him didn’t know for sure what they were doing. From the other world he kept hearing two boys’ voices pleading: “Mum, can you hear me?”

Poor things, could Saltar ignore the obviously mistaken call? Certainly! But the need to claim someone was greater, and it’s been ages since he ‘tasted’ young flesh.

Looking around in the dark space he could distinguish five figures sleeping on thin mattress... ‘here’s my prize... who should I choose?’

Scrutinizing the young sleeping boys, he spread his magical drowsy breath, making sure that everyone were asleep.

Then his eyes fell on two of them. ‘What a view!’

The two teens were sleeping side by side, the blanket discarded by sleeping movements.

One figure was lean, tall and his milky thighs, adorned by soft dark body hair were wrapped around the other boy’s smooth legs, this one in particular had lovely freckles all over, and Saltar even in the dark thanks to his biology, could definitely see that the aquiline nosed lad had beautiful wavy aburn hair.

“Mmh, I love gingers...” Moaned, and with that the demon’s huge figure leaned threatening over an unaware John.

Saltar gently moved the black haired boy’s legs out the way and put all his attention on his prey. Softly blowing on the young face his magic, to be sure the boy would not wake up anytime soon; then he put his long fingers in his mouth, lubing it with his particular split.

‘Oh I cannot wait to be inside you!’ Thought the beast as he slowly discarded John’s slips, grabbing the toned thighs and pulling them against the boy’s shoulder finally his prize was revealed!

Sliding his fingers out from his mouth the demon started to circling the puckered hole, dampening the pink muscles, adding pressure for time to time until the tip of his finger went inside.

What could seems nothing for most, as a finger, surely wasn’t when you got fingered by Saltar. Actually John had two of the creature’s fingers inside him and yet it felt as he was being spread by a more than average penis!

The demon looked down seeing the young man squirming in his sleep ‘poor darling is too much? And yet I feel is not the first time you open for someone!’.

Scissoring, feeling the velvety insides, making space, Saltar hit with precision the young’s prostate, lapping happily the precome from the smaller one’s weeping cock.

“Mah Ah! Nhg” John lamented and it was as sweet music for the demon ears ‘Yess, you sing beautifully, now let’s get to the main single’.

Saltar repositioning himself between John’s legs took a moment to admire the man before him.

John’s skin was pearly in sweat all over, his slightly cubby cheeks flushed and his thin lips glistened, panting frantically, His face framed by damp curls. The white t-shirt he was wearing lifted up over his nipples, framing them red and turgid. ‘Delicious’.

Finally the incubus freed his enormous member from his slit, approached it to the now opened hole who was gaping lazily, waiting for its unfortunate destiny.

Breaking into John at least, Saltar watched the bulb of his cock head disappear into the boy’s tight hole. “Graaaah! Magnificent!” Grunted the beast ‘this feels so good’.

He tried to be as delicate as possible but his animalistic need got the better of him and suddenly slammed inside the helpless body under him. Nestling all his enormous staff inside the thigh canal in one go, causing the poor boy to moan in discomfort.

“I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t resist”.

With that he started to trust his cock in and out John, grabbing at the pretty young thighs as leverage as he kept a hard and unforgiving rhythm on John’s gripping hole. Looking at his laid’s mid section Saltar could clearly see a little bulge poking out from the boy’s soft belly. “Oh Lord....”groaned ‘it’s really been a while since I had such an erotic fuck’.

“Umh, umh, ummh” Was the only reaction he got out from the young man, still profoundly asleep, but even in is sleep John’s body responded at the huge stimulus inside him, the proof was the his hard dick who twitched madly at every hit on his sweet spot.

The demon noticing the little penis (little in contrast with is own) pulled out his supernatural tongue and wrapped the boy’s member in a tight grip, massaging it in a warm and humid hold.

“Ah ah AH AHHHH” John started screaming, in result the boy’s insides wrapped around the creature’s penis even more. This exited the incubus to no end. “That’s it, sing for me! Eh eh umfh”

Pressing one big hand on John’s stomach and felling himself moving under the bloated skin was too much for the demon and finally pulled him over the edge, pressing himself as far as he could inside, he felt his penis swollen incredibly... And, with that, pulsing vigorously he released an inhuman amount of semen inside John.

Lost in his orgasms bliss he missed the boy’s penis twitching and releasing come as well. John’s belly inflated more and more at every hefty spurt of hot come, the pressure on his prostate unbearable for the poor lad, causing him to reach his climax.

Pleased Saltar lazily opened his eyes, roaming his lascivious hands over the bloated stomac. Surely this wouldn’t be the last time he intended to come inside this human tonight. “I’m gonna make you look heavy as pregnant of nine months, pretty” Almost moaned, still slowly moving his hips against John’s crotch.

But the blissfully happiness post coitus he was feeling was suddenly broken when his sight landed on a pair of terrified eyes at the left side of the bed...

The other boy was awake, and seemed paralyzed by terror, looking at him with the most beautiful doe eyes the demon had ever seen.

“Well well pretty one, this is a twist... But after all I’ve been summoned by two humans”

Chuckling darkly, he unsettled from John, provoking a cascade of warm sperm to come out from the worn out hole.

“The night is still young...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell my what you think, I'm ready for the walk of shame after writing this...  
Anyway soon there'll be part two with Paul *evil grin*


	2. Paul

Paul had be woken by a continuous movement and squeaking of the mattress he and John were sharing.

Feeling really drowsy he weakly turned his head towards his band mate… What he saw would remain in his nightmares forever.

A terrifying dark figure was towering over his friend.

It was huge. Seemed three meters tall, and had a pair of huge horns to complete the demonic look. It was dark in the room but Paul could see that the creature complex wasn’t human at all, the thing’s muscled body had a purplish complex and in the gloom stood out red luminescent tattoos all over his skin.

But the appalling beast figure wasn’t the most scaring thing Paul was witnessing at the moment …

In fact the demon was clearly humping against a limp John, no not against… inside!

Paul felt like screaming but when he tried to vocalize his horror he found himself unable to move any of his muscles. All he could do was watching helplessly as the creature roughly fucked his mate.

Witnessing the rape seemed to last ages for the poor boy.

From his prospective, Paul could see and imagine all that was being made of his friend. The street lights penetrating from the windows gave the dark haired boy perfect view of John’s belly bloating every time the creature pushed himself deep inside him.

At some point the grunts and pained moans from both the demon and John got louder and louder. And with that Paul understood that the act was finally over.

‘Please leave my John alone and leave already…’ prayed the young boy.

But unfortunately this wasn’t the case. “I’m gonna make you look heavy as pregnant of nine months, pretty” Said lasciviously Saltar.

At this statement Paul started trembling like a crazy. Obviously starting to regain some muscle autonomy as well. ‘Oh God what do I do now?’

And suddenly caught like a deer in the flash lights the young’s eyes met with the yellow ones of the demon… “Well well pretty one, this is a twist… But after all I’ve been summoned by two humans” said the creature.

“The night is still young…”

Saltar observed carefully the teen for the first time since he got in the room. The boy had hair black as the night, that made his alabaster skin stood out even more in the dark, his oh so long and and thick eyelashes framed honey hazel eyes, plump cupid bows’ red lips opened in a silent scream. This lad was breathtaking.

Saltar swiftly switched place on the bed and like this Paul found himself towered by the terrifying demon.

“I’m surprised my sleeping spell wore off so fast on you… well, this is going to be even more exiting isn’t it?” he said liking his lips suggestively.

At this point Paul, who was quacking in fear really hard dared to speak, feeling confident that his vocal chords would collaborate this time

“Who a-are you? Leave us alone please…” the request came out in a shaky whisper.

This almost made the demon coo “Oh Angel, but you called me! Don’t you remember?” - I’m Saltar by the way, It’s a pleasure… for me, sure it will be” Giggled pleased.

“B -ut, but! Sure I didn’t call for you! And why you had to touch my mate? John! JOHN! Can you hear me? - Leave us alone already you abominati-“ The brave come back was suddenly interrupted.

The teen found himself pinned down, his thin frame covered by Saltar gigantic body, his huge arms at either side of the young musician’s head dissolved any desperate plan of escape.

“Mum! Mummy can you ear me?” Moked the demon -“Didn’t your mothers teach you that magic is blasphemous? Oh sweetie, you and your friend messed up didn’t you?” Said Saltar.

“Apparently the chalk drawing on the floor you made wasn’t a simple game as using a ouija board, you summoned a sex feeding incubus you silly boy, and now you have to pay for the consequences”.

Paul remembered using that stupid spell book he and John had found that evening in the cinema’s back, but it was just a simple game, that became an emotional chant from two drunk boys who missed their mothers. ‘Oh god what did we do…’

“Now lad… Enough with talking, it’s been centuries since I’ve been summoned and I’m still hungry…” Saltar leant over Paul to lick the soft skin of his cheek, wiping away a lone tear that escaped from the scared boy’s eye.

“Don’t do it please! I’ll do anything! Please” rambled frantically the teen. ‘Is going to rape me, oh god, like John! John… He he alright?’ He turned his head to check his friend. John seemed relatively alright, still asleep, his face slack, the only proof of his mishap was his state of nakedness.

Saltar smiled. “Oh I’m sure you’ll do anything and even more! I wouldn’t worry about him right now, dear”. With that the demon tore the boy’s shirt and pants, leaving the young body exposed to the chills of the night. “You look delicious pretty one” the demon admired the unpackaged treat… Young milky skin and perky nipples that stood out due to goosebumps of fear; soft, rosy little penis.

“NOO” Paul turned himself over his belly, trying to shield his private parts, naively putting himself in a even more exposed position.

The demon rumbled in satisfaction “Mmmh yeah, You are an eager one aren’t you?” Said Saltar grabbing at the soft buns that had been displayed right before his eyes.

“You’re such an erotic sight! Fuck!” Happy as a child on Christmas day the creature spread the boy’s ass cheeks, revealing the little pink present.

Paul jumped at this “Ah! What are you doing!? STOP”. - ‘Why the others don’t wake up? Can’t they hear my screams?!’

Still massaging the soft flesh under his hands, occasionally putting pressure with his thumb over the tight anus, Saltar thought: ‘Better give another dose of anesthetic to the others, I don’t want to risk of being interrupted’.

Like this the demon opened his mouth and released the same foggy substance he propagated when he walked earlier in the room, but this time put and hand over Paul’s face, assuring that the lad wouldn’t breath the sleeping drug.

“MmMmh!!!” The teen squirmed under his grip.

“I’m sorry sweetie but I want my prey awake this time”. Finally safe for freeing Paul’s hair ways, Saltar could return to his task.

“Oh boy, you might have the sexiest backside I ever seen” the creature started prodding at the young entrance with his finger, only after having lubed it properly with his special saliva, who served also a little as anesthetic against the massive stretch the boy is going to receive.

Still admiring the perfect bubble butt Saltar decided he had enough, it was time to breach inside. Like this his finger slid in, not without a fiercely resistance from the tight passage.

“Ah! What we have here? A virgin? I can tell you still haven’t been touched here, such a privilege”

The boy meanwhile became a sobbing mess “l beg you, stop! it hurts!” What the demon said wasn’t true, he wasn’t a virgin, he just didn’t had queer sex. Paul known John had tried it, Paul felt intrigued by the idea of it, but not at the receiving end, and surely not with this disgusting creature! if this possibility would have presented to him he would have like to share it with… John.

Now this dream had been broken by the wrost nightmare.

“You have to relax baby, this haven’t to be totally painful for you” Saltar kept trusting his fingers in and out, stopping in time to time, stretching the wet muscles in a circular movement, in search of the boy’s pleasure spot and finally…

“AaAh!” Paul moaned abruptly, crying in despair, wiggling his butt like a mad trying to break free ‘I don’t want this, the good felling is even worse!’

The demon growled “As you wish then!” Removing his fingers all at once. “You already lubed enough after all”.

At least, with is patience wearing thin, Saltar couldn’t wait anymore ‘The boy doesn’t want to cooperate and feeling good too? his loss’

Paul’s stomach dropped in dread as felt the giant thing’s member sliding up and down his butt cheeks, the glistening head dampering its passage, constantly nudging at Paul’s hole and putting a little bit more of pressure every time.

“P - please stop!” Paul tried to crawl on his elbows, but the creature hand pinned him firmly to the ground.

The young boy felt the hopeless feeling of doom as the bulbous tip started breaching inside him. The pressure was unimaginable as little by little the cock head stretched his opening. “Oh lord, you look so good wide open around me” Said Saltar, roughly grabbing Paul’s round cheeks and looking and the stretched white hole of his young prey.

It was a mesmerizing sight, the bulb of his penis’ head kept swinging in and out of Paul, enjoying leaving the bruised entrance empty red and gaping, to immediately fill it, making popping sounds every time.

Saltar had toyed with this lad long enough, it’s was time for the main course. Closing his eyes as if tasting the most delicious thing ever he swiftly grabbed the teen’s hips and buried his whole length in one go.

“Onf” This took away all the breath that Paul had in his body, leaving him trembling a agonizing mess.

“Aaaah so bloody tight!” It felt like the young’s insides shifted around the his cock in a firm grasp. “You’re so tight I don’t think I can move, oh but this isn’t going to stop me”

“Noooo! Ah I beg you don’t move!” Paul cried hard

“Here we go!” Bellowed the other, lifting his hips back, leaving only the cock’s head inside, and unforgivably slamming back in, opening the boy’s canal more and more.

“Ah! Ah! AH AAAAAAAHHH!” Bloody screams were emitted from the teen and yet the whole room was sleeping peacefully…

Paul was starting to get numb, he realized that the pain he was feeling was subsidizing with an uncomfortable tingling that spread all over his lower section. He also started to notice that the skin of his belly touched the mattress under him at every thrust in of the monster’s penis. ‘my stomach is bulging!’ The boy’s horror filled eyes tried to look down at his mid section, lifting himself on his elbows, lowering his head down, he saw an horrible display.

Paul’s belly button was being pushed out at every movement inward from Saltar’s cock, whose shape was clearly visible against the teenager flexible skin. “Fuck!”

The demon noticing this as well grasped in excitement his own dick head in his index and thumb fingers, all throughout Paul’s tense skin.

“Umfh! This feels incredible yesss” Saltar moaned sliding his other free hand down, over the boy’s manhood, began to massaging it in rhythm with his thrust.

“Ah, hello! Someone is getting hard here?” Said the demon wiping away a pearly drops of precome from the young’s penis.

Paul was hot and red all over “It isn’t my fault… You! you gave me something!”

“Maybe! But soon I’m gonna give you something else!” With this he lifted the teen, leaning the little body against his huge figure.

Paul puzzled from the demon last statement asked out of fear “what are you talking about?!”

“I’m gonna inject you with all my semen of course, and you’re gonna take it all, don’t you pup?” Said Saltar caressing his head against the boy’s hair while nibbling at the creamy skin of his neck.

“WHAt?! No you can’t! Please!” Paul started to frantically stand up to flee from the horrific destiny, but his body too worn out to collaborate.

“Ah! No no no! You stay right here! Boomed the demon sitting on his back, he then took Paul’s long legs and trapped them firmly behind is own huge bend knees.

Now in a uncomfortably reverse ride for Paul, the young was truly stuck, all his weight graved on the monster penis inside him. He was fucked.

“Look at him…” said Saltar in Paul’s ear pointing at the unconscious John “Would you like if I woke him now? Seeing you like this… buried deep on my cock” continuing to hump lustfully inside the warm body.

“No! Don’t do it!” Pleaded the boy, feeling more disgusting than ever ‘John doesn’t have to see me like this’

The pace of the hellish creature increased quickly, at this rough treatment all what Paul could do was holding for dear life, gripping his hands on the beast arms.

*grunt* “ Oh I’m almost theeereee, take it pup! It’s going to be heftier than the charge I gave to your friend! AAAAAAAHRG”

“Noo! PULL IT OUT” Screamed Paul, but it was too late, Saltar plugged him hard against himself one last time and finally starting to release his hot come inside the boy’s violated body.

The monster cock swelled even more and then began to pulsate rhythmically in time with every inhuman shots of thick sperm.

The only thing Paul could do was sobbing. Looking down at himself from his upright position he could see the out line of the demon’s penis being obscured by every spurt of come, making the teen’s belly bulge grotesquely more and more.

After what seemed like hours for the poor boy, the sperm flown seemed to come to an end. The pressure over Paul’s prostate was unbearable, the proof was the turgid penis twitching painfully.

“*Umfh Umfh * Well pretty one you’ve been so good to me” still moaned Saltar. “I think I could shot a little more if helped there”

And proceeding to grab the brunette’s cock he eagerly jacked the teen off. “Ah ahgh AH”

Paul squirmed at the needed and yet painful orgasm, moving, causing his inflated belly to ripple slightly.

“Yesss come all ove your mate, like this” Saltar aimed Paul’s jets on come over John, painting in stripes of white the older boy’s chest.

“Look at him in the eyes while you come over him… as I’m coming inside youu “ moaned the demon orgasmising again due to the Paul’s muscles massaging his penis after the younger release.

“Look at him”

‘Look at him?….’ Thought Paul weakly

“Paul?” A familiar voice said.

The dark haired boy sigh landed in front of him, directly on sleepy brown hazel eyes.

John was awake

John was staring in horror at Paul’s bloated belly, whose at the moment kept increasing in volume. “Ummm, you’re been spectacular pretty” Said Saltar roaming his big hands over the teen belly in satisfaction, still revely in the sweet feeling of rubbing cock inside the flooded canal.

“Paul?!?” John said groggily still unable to control his body function.

Paul only closed his eyes in shame and blacked out… exhaustion took over his body.

He almost didn’t notice he was being lifted from the body under him, his hole freed and unplugged from the huge grip. A waterfall of sperm began to come out the used hole, unable to close itself again, the fluid glistening the half limp cock of Saltar.

Having fulfilled his nature, the demon carefully laid Paul’s body in the embrace of his band mate, observing content the puddle of come that formed under the two young men.

“Paulie… answer me!… ngh” why John’s back ached like that?

“Call me again boys, you truly have been something else”

And at least, as it came through, Saltar left, leaving the two musicians boys on that mattress.

A hot mess of tangled limbs and naked expanse of skin, marked by the incubus of Hamburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the second part. Thank you if you stopped by to read this terrible thing.  
See you all in hell ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell my what you think, I'm ready for the walk of shame after writing this...  
Anyway soon there'll be part two with Paul *evil grin*


End file.
